Digimon Extermination
by vamp8
Summary: What is the strange anomaly coming to Earth? A digimon story with Mimi as main character. This is part of my "One Day Stories" Project.


Another sunny day in New York City and Mimi was not complaining. She loved New York, the hustling and bustling off the passers by amused her and she could now walk down the street without people staring at the small green plant monster that walked with her. Her digimon, Palmon.

Mimi was sitting on a public seat at her college waiting for her friend Michael. She had been getting impatient waiting and by the looks of Palmon randomly attack pigeons with her Poison Ivy Technique, her little monster friend was getting bored.

Mimi began to twiddle with her strawberry blond hair, wondering whether or not she should dye it another colour.

_'How long had her hair been this colour now?_ ' she thought.

As she thought her pointless thoughts, she heard her name being called out. It was a man's voice. Mimi snapped out of her thoughts and turned to her right to see a blonde boy in baggy clothes running towards her. In his hand he was carry a small green creature which looked like a frog with a ginger mohican. When the creature made eye contact with Palmon, it smiled widely and jumped out of Michael's hand as he was running. The small creature landed on the grass, rolled over and landed directly in front of Palmon. Both of the creatures laughed.

Michael stopped when he got to Mimi. Slightly out of breath, he sat down.

Mimi giggled.

"Did you run all this way just to see me?" said Mimi sarcastically closing in on him.

Michael looked up and smiled.

Panting he replied.

"Why would I run to see you?" Michael responded back.

Mimi stopped smiling and turned away from Michael grumpily.

"Well, what did you call me for? You interrupted my cooking class."

Michael smirked.

"Sorry," he responded, again sarcastically, "What where you cooking this time, another Japanese "delicacy?"

Mimi felt a little bit angry, her face reddened up felt tempted to slap him but knew better than to the slap the guy she was attracted to. Instead she turned around and stuck her tongue out at him.

Michael looked at the shiny piercing on her tongue, a piercing in the shape of what looked like an Otamamon.

Michael laughed. Mimi, cross eyed, looked down at her tongue.

Palmon and Michael's digimon who had been watching the two rolled on the grass laughing.

This caught Mimi's attention who gave Palmon a furious look. Palmon and Michael's digimon both stopped laughing.

"What's wrong with her?" said Michael's digimon as he tasted some grass before spitting it out.

"I don't know, she is getting angry about Michael a lot lately, Betamon." Palmon replied.

Michael fumbled through his shoulder bag and pulled out his digivice and a laptop. Michael looked at him and sighed.

"Work?" she said.

Michael closed his bag and placed the laptop on his lap and switched it on.

"Yes it's work but I am not sure if it's something we handle."

Mimi's eye's widened.

"Is it a digimon?" said Mimi.

"It's a something." Michael replied, coolly.

Mimi watched as Michael's computer loaded up. She purposefully moved up closer to him. Michael acknowledged this but did not respond. He couldn't. He would be lying to himself.

Mimi was completely ignorant of this.

Michael's computer screen lit up with an image of what looked like a countdown and a radar screen. Near the centre of the radar was a large black spot which Michael stuck his finger on.

"That!" said Michael, "That is our something."

"What is it?" said Mimi eyes wider than ever.

Michael tried to think of a response that would not hurt her feelings.

"That's our something." was all Michael could muster up.

Mimi looked at Michael, she was slightly offended. Michael thought it better not to dwell on it or he would feel guilty.

"Anyway" said Michael, "Vince wants you to call your little digidestined friends back home to see if they can investigate."

"What? Why?" said Mimi.

"Well your friends have had more experience with this kind of thing than anyone and I have to admit, they are good at what they do."

Mimi looked at Michael angrily just as Palmon and Betamon came over to them. Betamon jumped up on to Michael's lap.

"These guys aren't exactly Special Ops, Michael."

Mimi stood up.

"I know they aren't Special Ops Mimi but this thing has got to be digital in origin and who knows more than the digidestined!"

Mimi sighed and turned away from Michael.

"Mimi" said Michael as he closed the laptop "You're friends won't be going up alone, we have had dozens of people saying that they will investigate, all at the same time."

Mimi turned around back to Michael.

"When are they going up?" said Mimi.

"According to the radar, that spot should appear on Earth in about eight hours time."

"You mean, it's actually coming from the Digital World?" said Mimi in shock.

Michael stared at Mimi confused.

"Obviously..." he responded as he scratched his head.

Palmon slapped herself on the head. Betamon smirked.

"We have to meet up at nine, o, clock tonight" said Michael. "Bring your digivice with you. We aren't sure what we're up against and call your friends."

Matt gripped on to Sora's hand tight and leant in for a kiss. Sora pushed him away and laughed.

Standing atop a tall building in the city, Sora and Matt always took advantage of the time they had alone together. No matter where it was.

"What is up with you?" said Sora.

Matt grinned.

"I just don't like this thing. There's something different about what is coming tonight" said Matt.

Sora seen through Matt's grin, she knew he was afraid was too manly to admit it. But she had Biyomon to protect her but this was something she thought she was honoured to do. She was a digidestined and she had to protect the world.

"You won't need to worry" said Sora leaning closer to Matt "I'm only going up for a peek. There should be no battling, Mimi promised."

"Yes because Mimi is the best person to take advice from", said Matt sarcastically, "Remember when she told me she thought that Barcelona was another planet?"

Sora giggled a little.

"This is global Matt, Mimi is not the only person whose contact us about this." said Sora.

She kissed him on the cheek.

"I understand this is global but something isn't right about this."

"Well tough . . . luck!" said Sora. She kissed Matt quickly on the lips before turning around with her digivice in her hand.

"Biyomon! Let's go!"

Sora ran away from Matt towards the edge of the roof where she was met by a small pink bird.

Matt observed.

"Wait! I'm coming with you!" he shouted as he ran towards his lover.

As he ran, his cell phone rang.

T.K., Kari and Izzy and their digimon, Patamon, Gatomon and Tentomon stared up at the sky. There was an eerie presence to the air. Izzy felt it. He looked to Tentomon.

"Are you getting that vibe too, Tentomon?"

The red beetle digimon flew closer to Izzy.

"I'm feeling it." replied the quivery voice.

"You know, we don't have to do it." said Kari not removing her gaze from the sky.

T.K. Stared at her in shock and realized that as true as a sentence as it was, it was also a false one. The digidestined handled this kind of duty.

T.K. Laughed. Everybody laughed.

Then Izzy's cell phone rang.

"Mimi, I got through to everyone of the digidestined I possibly could, well who are on Earth at the minute, nobody can get through to Tai, Davis, Yolei and the others." said Joe as he spoke on the cell phone.

Gomamon stood bored, he had no water to play in and Joe was busy making plans all day with the digidestined.

He could not hear what Mimi was saying on the phone, only Joe. Gomamon did not like cell phones. Not since he was almost deafened in his in-training form by one.

"Mimi, you're looking to investigate something in the sky? Then Gomamon and I have no purpose in this. Gomamon can't fly and come to think of it. Neither can Palmon any more. Not since the incident."

Gomamon watched the birds in the trees, they were eerily quiet for once. Everything seemed to be getting quieter as the hour approached. It was only minutes now before the anomaly was due to appear.

"Mimi, I have other things to do. I'll make sure I keep up with events. I mean, come on I can look out a window or something."

Gomamon looked at Joe and sighed.

Then the darkness came.

Mimi stood beside Vince Young. He too was a digidestined with his digimon was Candlemon, a small fire digimon. Vince was the opposite of his digimon. Vince was a handsome professor type. He was also very friendly with girls but not in a dirty way.

Vince looked at his computer as it tracked the anomaly.

"Joe, did you get through to any of them?" said Mimi in the background.

Vince watched the computer screen as Candlemon knocked things over beside him. Candlemon did not like being cooped up at all. He liked to be outside in the open, usually in a battle. As good friends as he was with Vince, he was in some ways Vince's complete opposite.

Vince looked at the figures on his clipboard beside him. He didn't really need a clip board, having one just made him professional.

"Joe, are you going to be up there?" said Mimi.

Vince looked back at the computer screen, and watched the anomaly again then it vanished off the screen.

Vince rubbed his eyes. Was this really happening? Had the tracking device lost sight of the impending unknown coming for them?

"Joe, you better be there somehow!" shouted Mimi down the phone.

Staring at the computer screen, Vince was speechless, then the spot appeared back on the screen. It was on Earth now.

Outside began to get black.

"Okay, now we're in trouble" said Vince.

Mimi, Vince and Candlemon ran up to the roof of the building. The night was cold and frosty. As Mimi walked around the roof she realized that Palmon had already joined the dozens of people and their digimon who were staring at the night sky.

The moon was shining bright but was rapidly getting covered up by what looked like a lunar eclipse but at the same time, the blackness engulfing the moon was mystical.

Looking closer, Mimi realized that this was simply a large device that seemed to be covering the moon. A large round metal device with a slit down the middle.

It looked like a doorway.

"Okay guys!" shouted a voice from the centre of the crowd of people. "I will give you three guesses what you are going up there to investigate."

Mimi looked over to see a woman there. She had seen her before. This girl was also a digidestined. Her digimon was Starmon. The girl stood in a white fluffy hat and brown furry coat. A scarf wrapped around her neck.

Distracting herself from the impending object above them for a moment, Mimi noticed how great a dresser this girl was.

Her digimon was not around though.

"We only want you to investigate this thing!" shouted the girl again "No attacking or touching, just looking, if you see something strange on it, note it down!"

People started to talk to one another in the crowd.

"This was it" whispered one boy

"This determines whether or not we are digidestined" another girl commented.

" Alright everyone! Get digivolving!" shouted the woman.

Rainbows shot down from the sky across a majority of the digimon on the roof. Mimi noticed this was happening all across the city.

Mimi watched as the digimon before her changed before their eyes. Most of them turning into winged, stronger versions of themselves.

The humans jumped on to their digimon partners and flew off into the air towards the object blocking out the moon.

Some happened to stay behind. Mimi noticed one in particular. She ran over to him. She hadn't seem him before.

Vince went closer to the edge of the building with Candlemon and Palmon by his side.

Mimi stepped over to the boy was looking up at the sky with a black bird digimon standing beside him. The digimon looked like Birdramon only a dark purple black colour.

"You don't want to fly huh?" said Mimi

"It's not that" said the boy in return "It's just that I really really don't feel like we should be up there tonight."

The boy's digimon looked down at Mimi.

"I feel we have made a grave mistake" said the digimon.

Mimi looked up at the sky as the swarms of monsters flew towards the monolith. The monolith had completely blocked out the moon and suspended in the sky was what felt like an empty void.

Back in Japan, Sora and Matt flew on Birdramon, Izzy on Kabuterimon, T.K. On Pegasusmon and Kari on Nefertimon. They flew towards the object in the sky once they had realized it had stopped.

"What is that thing?!" shouted T.K amazed.

"It looks like its made of metal." responded Pegasusmon.

"Duh" T.K. Responded sarcastically.

As the group approached it, they noticed that the centre of the object was opening up and a bright light was emitting from the crack. The object seemed to be opening up like a doorway.

A strong vacuum suddenly formed and began sucking the digidestined towards it.

The digidestined fought as hard as they could to avoid being sucked into an unknown fate.

Sora gripped on as hard as she could to Birdramon's leg but the vacuum was so strong it broke her grip sucking her in. Matt watched as she disappeared into the light screaming.

"Follow her in, Birdramon!" shouted Matt.

Birdramon did not hesitate. The large fiery bird flew towards the gate as fast as he could.

"MATT!" shouted T.K. when he realized what his brother was doing.

Kari and Nefertimon lost their control and were instantly sucked into the portal. Matt tried to grab them as the flew past him but failed. T.K. Tried to force Pegasusmon to move but the digimon wouldn't.

T.K. Watched as his brother vanished into the light.

Pegasusmon was horrified. He knew what this was but before he had time to respond he and T.K. were sucked into the gate.

On top of a building in New York, the observers on the roof watched, horrified.,at what was happening. They watched their friends being dragged into an unknown graveyard. Mimi fell on to her knees beside the mysterious boy digimon.

Then, the boy and his digimon was lifted off the ground.

He and his digimon wriggled and fought to find a way out of whatever force had taken them.

Mimi felt herself being drawn towards the gateway.

"Poison Ivy!" shouted Palmon from a distance.

Mimi felt Palmon's vines wrap around her body. She looked to Palmon who was gripping onto a door knob. Holding on to one of her vines was Candlemon.

Looking back towards the portal she realized that it was closing but her eye caught something even more curious.

Some of the digidestined on the roof were not being affected at all by the mysterious force drawing them in. They were trying to save their friends but were unaware that they were not being affected.

Mimi turned her head to the gateway just as it closed. A large clanking sound was heard and Mimi fell to the ground along with a few other people.

Looking up to the sky, with tears in her eye she said:

"What just happened?"


End file.
